


I Will Fight For You

by rananicolee



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rananicolee/pseuds/rananicolee
Summary: Mickey gets released from prison. He started working for Fiona at Patsy's and runs into his first love, Ian Gallagher.Does he convince Ian to leave his current boyfriend, Trevor?Does he fight for Ian?Or does Ian finally fight for Mickey?





	1. Chapter 1

Illinois has a serious problem with overcrowding in their prisons. According to a study in the Bureau of Justice Statistics, the prisons held 16,183 more people they were supposed to hold which posed a huge problem for every prison. Once a prison notices this, a prisoner gets released. This is normally reserved for the non-violent offenders. Theft, larceny, probation breakers; not criminals who attempted murder. That's where Mickey Milkovich comes  in. He was indicted on attempted murder charges and was due to serve eight to fifteen years. Eight if he was on good behavior. 

A year into his sentence he was released due to overcrowding...and a surprise re-trial finding him not guilty. As his court-appointed lawyer went through the process of getting him released. "Okay, isn't this reserved for non-violent fuckers?" He asked as he darted his eyes watching his lawyer go through his paperwork. 

"Mikhailo," his tall, slim lawyer said as Mickey shuddered. Mickey always hated that name. The name reminds him of how many times he's been in the system. "I told you you were released based on overcrowding...and a re-trial found you were not guilty on lack of evidence." 

"Bullshit." Mickey rolled his eyes and followed the lawyer out of the prison. He was finally a free man. 

His lawyer suggested he should find a job to keep himself busy. Something legitimate. Mickey being Mickey thought he could do some more pimp work but those plans fell through when his lawyer pulled up to Patsy's Pie. 

Mickey has worked at Patsy's Pie for over a week now as a dishwasher. He hated it but, damn, it brought him in a steady paycheck. He hated the job because he works for Fiona. His ex's sister.

He grabbed a tub for the dishes and a towel. "Mickey, we got some dishes that need to be cleaned up," Fiona said as she shoved a pen through her hair. 

"On it!" He walked from the kitchen to the opening of the diner and started picking up dishes. He had to keep himself from rolling his eyes as he picked up plates of half eaten by. The pies weren't so bad and he never understood why anyone would want to waste food. There were people literally starving down the road. He walked from table to table and picked up more plates. He smiled at some of the regulars and walked towards another table. He noticed some with red hair sitting with a guy with curly brain hair. Red heads. Alien looking. Ian. He was still not over Ian. There's like a million people with red hair so he was fine with this table. He picked up the plates and put them in the tub. "Wasting food." He looked at the two customers. "Ian Gallagher." 

"Mickey?" Ian looked at Mickey with those bright green eyes that Mickey fell for years ago while Ian was trying to get his gun back. 

Mickey threw his towel over his shoulder. "Who the fuck else would it be?"

"Who is this?" The brunette at the table asked.

"Ian literally just said my name. Who the fuck are you?" Mickey rubbed his nose.

"My name is Trevor." Trevor reached his hand out and Mickey reached his out to pull it back. Trevor looked at Ian, wanting to get out now. 

"When did you---"

Already knowing what Ian would ask, Mickey laughed. "Last week. Not guilty on a lack of evidence and overcrowding."

"Fiona never told me that you work here..."

"Yeah I told her not to tell you since it looks like you moved on!" Mickey flashed a smile at Ian and walked to the kitchen with the tub of dishes. Even if he was still in love with Ian, he was angry as hell at Ian. 

He put the tub in the sink and turned the water on, hosing the dishes down. 

"I see you saw him." Fiona watched Mickey as he washed the dishes. As awkward as it was to have Mickey working there, he was her best dishwasher and she was even thinking of promoting him up to a cook.

"He moved on. Who is that guy anyway?"

"Some new guy he's been seeing." Fiona looked around the kitchen. "Hey, I know you've been working here only a week and I know you're a hard worker." Mickey looked up from the dishes at her and raised his eyebrows. "We need a new cook. You get a pay raise."

Mickey shrugged. "I'll take it."

Fiona tapped a small legal pad on his shoulder and turned on her heel to exit the kitchen. "Oh shit."

"Oh shit what?" Mickey turned around and saw one Ian Clayton Gallagher waiting at the doorway of the kitchen"

"Hey Mick." 

"Fiona! I'm heading home. Shift is done." Mickey ripped the gloves he was wearing off. He hated those gloves. Feels weird when water gets in and he can't get the water out. He pushed past Ian and walked out of the diner. Ian instinctively followed him. "Oh, so you aren't going after your boyfriend."

"He got a call about one of the teens he's trying place in housing."

"How sweet."

"Can we talk?"

"Did you get paid for this talk?" Mickey let out a chuckle and turned around. "Because you sure as hell did not even want to talk to me the last time you saw me. Whatever, Ian. I'm not playing your games anymore." Mickey walked away from Ian to the Alibi. He has been wanting to see Ian for at least a year especially after that awkward visitation but, now, he couldn't be bothered with seeing Ian. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ian lied awake in his bed at three in the morning. Mickey. Mickey. Mickey. That's all he could think about.  _Mickey._ His first love. Sure, Trevor was great. Trevor was amazing. Trevor helps teens find homes. But it was the beginning of their relationship. He sat up in the bed and looked around the room. He wanted to know how Mickey dealt with being in prison. He probably dealt with it like he was in juvie when he was younger. Ian fell back against the bed and finally fell asleep. 

 

Morning time came quickly and Ian was tired due to the lack of sleep. He walked down the stairs and found Lip in the kitchen eating a bowl of Frosted Flakes. "Hey, Lip." He walked to the refrigerator and opened the door. Nothing. "We so need to go grocery shopping."

"We do," Lip said as he ate the sugary cereal. "I'll go. You probably have work."

"I took the week off so I can get used to the new meds." Ian finally decided to take his medication for his bipolar...after Debbie begged and pleaded he take them. He watched as Fiona hopped down the stairs and smiled at her two younger brothers. "Someone's in a good mood." 

"Thinking about buying the laundromat by Patsy's." She heard her brothers let out a sigh. "Oh come on. It'll be fun. I'll make it all hip."

"Hip, huh?" Lip placed the bowl in the sink and walked out of the kitchen. "Have to get the groceries."

Ian looked at his sister and sat on a stool. "Does Mickey work today?"

"Why? Are you trying to see him?" Fiona gave Ian a confused look. "You've been down that road before and looked what happened. He landed in prison--despite the charges being dropped and you finally got your life sorted out. Let him sort out his life. And, yes, he works today."

"I, I, I can't get him out of my head. When I see him, I can't stop thinking about him."

"How do you feel about him now?"

"To tell you the truth, I love that crazy fucker still. What would you do if Jimmy Steve came back?" 

Fiona sighed and leaned against the counter, taking a look at Ian. "Kick his ass." She shrugged. "But there's a difference between you two and us two. Mickey cared about you. I realized that after I hired him. I was wrapped in my own world that I didn't see how much Mickey  _cared_ for you. He took care of you when none of us would. He got you back on your meds. He went to visit you at the psych ward. He went to visit you at the army prison with us. I'm not saying break up with Trevor but I can see why you can't stop thinking about Mickey."

Ian sighed, knowing his sister was right.

 

Fiona stood out of Patsy's on a smoke break with Mickey. She never thought she'd become friends with her brother's ex but here they are. After trading prison stories and reminiscing about the old days, Fiona decided to catch Mickey up to speed with everyone's lives. 

"What the fuck? Debbie has an actual kid? She didn't steal the baby?!" Mickey took a drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke out of his nose and looked at Fiona.

"Right? Craziest thing. Carl straightened up his life and went to military school."

Mickey started laughing and looked off to the side then back to Fiona. "What else?"

"Lip got expelled." Fiona sighed. "And you know he's with Sierra." 

"Fucking Gallaghers."

"Fucking Gallaghers is right. So, what's up with this Trevor person?"

"Ian said he met him while walking home from work and Trevor asked about Frank's homeless shelter I told you about and some signs against it. Said they hit if off right then and there."

Mickey couldn't help but laugh, flicking the butt of the cigarette. "Sounds like a good guy, I guess. Not that I care."

"You sure you don't."

"Yeah I don't fucking care. Still in love with the firecrotch but I need to get over him. Did you know Svetlana paid him the  _one_ time he ever visited to fucking visit me? Then had the nerve to laugh at this fucked up shitty tattoo I got but he couldn't wait."

Fiona looked at him. She was impressed at Mickey actually taking the news so well. The old Mickey would have found Trevor and beat his ass Milkovich style but this Mickey didn't. "Speaking of your former lover." Fiona watched as Ian walked up to the diner.

"Going back to work." Mickey walked back in the diner almost immediately. He wasn't too keen on having awkward moments so he decided to go right back to work. He made his way to the kitchen. "What do we have coming up?"

"Two chicken Parmesans," Sierra spoke up.

"Who the fuck needs two?"

Sierra started laughing. "This guy really likes them." 

"I guess. Coming up!" Mickey sighed as he cooked the food. After Fiona offered the job and he accepted it straight away, he quickly learned how to cook from Google because why not? 

"There's someone in the doorway." Sierra went out to the front of the diner. 

Mickey put the food he was cooking on the plates and walked to the counter with the plates, smacking his hand on the bell to let Sierra know the order was ready. Mickey looked to his left. "Gallagher."

"I just wanted to say hi, Mick," Ian said as he took a deep breath. "You look good."

"Nothing to do in prison but to work out. Where's your boyfriend?"

"Saving Chicago's youth."

Mickey let out a laugh, looking through the little window from the kitchen to see how big the crowd was today. Damn. Only one person. The guy that wanted the chicken...twice. He couldn't escape Ian. "So you come here for what? You have a boyfriend. What are you doing here? I know it's not be friends suddenly."

"I wanted to talk to you, Mick."

"You had all year to talk to me. I'm at work."

"It doesn't seem to be busy."

"Fuck you." 

Ian sighed and leaned against the door way. "Can we talk?"

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Since you won't leave, yes. After my shift." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I guess now would be the time to talk about this story. This story actually came to me randomly while watching an episode from season two. I was thinking what if Ian had to fight for Mickey. What if Mickey actually released instead of escaped?
> 
> I like Trevor as a character so anything negative about Trevor here is simply from my creative mind in this story. This story takes place about a month before Monica dies so there might some mention about Monica's passing. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this story. This is my first time actually writing about the Shameless characters so I'm quite nervous on where this will go. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Ian walked out of the diner after Mickey as soon as Mickey's shift was over. He never understood why he was always gravitated towards Mickey. He figured once he broke up with him on the front steps of his house he would never see Mickey again. He thought he would be over Mickey but, of course, he was wrong. Mickey was a constant in his life. Mickey helped Ian when no one else would. If it wasn't for Mickey, he wouldn't have been saved that fateful night outside of Fairytail. He probably would been raped or even killed that night. Ian never saw that through his eyes during the dark days of his disorder. He believed Mickey was bad for him but Fiona told him differently earlier in the day.

He walked beside Mickey waiting to talk but the silence was overpowering. He just sighed.

"You going to talk or what?" Mickey looked up at the taller man. It was summertime and it was unusually hot for Chicago. Mickey was practically already sweating from the sweltering sun.

"I'm sorry."

Mickey stopped dead in his tracks as Ian continued to walk. "Sorry for what, Gallagher?"

Something about Mickey calling him Gallagher made Ian always smile. He was always called Gallagher when he was in the army or, in his new job, being an EMT. He walked backwards to meet back with Mickey. "Sorry for hurting you. Sorry for saying Svetlana paid me to meet with you. Sorry for never visiting you. I couldn't handle seeing you behind that glass knowing it was because of me."

"The bitch had it coming."

Ian let out a small chuckle in agreement. Sammi was an annoyance in everyone's life. She shot Frank once. She was the reason Carl was sent to juvie. She called the MPs on Ian after Ian stupidly told her what he did when he tried to enlist in the armed forces. Mickey quickly got revenge along with Debbie and they thought she would be gone forever but they were wrong. Just as Ian was breaking up with Mickey, Sammi came back and chased Mickey down with a gun. Both ended up getting arrested. Mickey was lucky; he was released due to overcrowding and lack of evidence but Sammi wasn't so lucky. There was evidence against her due to the cops watching her shooting Mickey as she chased him.

They started walking again. "Fiona tells me you're an EMT now?"

"Yeah. I like it a lot. How was prison?"

Ian started laughing. Could these two actually be having a casual conversation instead of arguing? Damn, times have changed for them. "Prison was prison. It was boring. I wanted out so bad."

"Did you ever think about escaping?"

"Do I look that stupid to you? In case you missed it, there was a re-trial..."

"Right, right. I missed you."

"You missed me and you have a new boyfriend. That's rich." 

Ian sighed. "I know this is going to sound bad but I was trying to move on. You should hang out with us sometime."

"You want me to hang out with you two?" Mickey laughed loudly. Was Ian serious? He looked at Ian's face. He was dead serious. "Fine. What day?"

"Today."

"Hell---okay okay." 

 

Mickey walked around his house, looking for his phone. "God damn." He decided to move back in the Milkovich house because where else would he go? Magically get a new apartment with his looks? Nope. He reluctantly gave Ian his new phone number. He was sure Ian would pry it out of Fiona. He was really about to meet up with his ex and his ex's new boyfriend. "I can't believe the shit I do for this alien looking..." Mickey walked out of his house and stared around.  _Still a piece of shit even if they try to clean it up_ , he thought as he walked towards The L to meet Trevor and Ian up at a cafe. 

By the time he arrived, Ian and Trevor were already there, waiting for him to appear. "Hi." He took a seat next to Ian instinctively.

Trevor looked on as the two talked over the menu. Ian finally told him about Mickey and convinced him to meet up with Mickey; who would even meet up with an ex like this? Whatever. Trevor knew there would be food involved so he said yes. Ian told him about Mickey the day they both saw him at Patsy's. He felt uncomfortable with what Ian was telling him so this meet up was definitely awkward for Trevor. He was no stranger to confrontation or speaking his mind. He wanted to tell Mickey exactly what he thought of him. 

"Prison, huh?" Trevor took a sip of mocha that he ordered as soon as he got to the cafe.

"Yeah, problem?" Mickey raised both of his eyebrows as he leaned back in his seat. 

Ian thought they would magically get along but he should have known better. An ex and a current boyfriend being friends? That's the kind of stuff that happens in movies and books. 

"My problem is someone like you treating Ian like shit."

Mickey started to laugh and stopped immediately, looking at the curly brunette. "Me treating him like shit? Oh, did I treat him like shit when I took him to the goddamn clinic so he could get back on his meds after he flushed them? Hmm. What about that time I picked his up from Boystown after some old, perverted fuck tried to take him home while he was cleared coked out of his damn mind? I took care of Ian during his lowest of lows and highest of highs."

"You beat him up."

"We beat each other up because that's all we fucking knew from the Southside. We were both raised in abusive homes and that's all we fucking knew."

"Mick..." Ian wanted them to stop before this escalated quickly but it was too late.

Mickey stood up and looked at Ian. "You told this fucker I was shit to you? Really?" 

"I only told him what happened with us."

"And he interpreted it like I was shit to you." He looked at Trevor. "Did Ian ever tell you he took my fucking son while he was manic as fuck and when his family and I got him from jail I raced out of that car to see him immediately? He looked at  _me_ as he signed the papers to get checked into the psych ward for approval? I did everything for him!" Mickey stormed off causing the customers to take notice of what just happened. 

 

"Kevin!" Veronica Fisher yelled at from the front steps out of their home. 

Kevin walked out of the house with Amy. Kevin looked at Veronica. "Vee, is that..."

"The dirtiest white boy in America? Yep. Mickey! We haven't seen you since you got out."

Mickey stared at Kevin and Veronica, sighed. "I've been trying to lay low." He walked up to them and smiled at their daughter. 

"You look like you got into a wild confrontation." Kevin bounced Amy in his arms and looked at Mickey.

Mickey told them what happened at the cafe and sat on the steps. 

"Wow," Veronica said with wide eyes. "Ian must be up to something."

"I can tell you what he's up to," a familiar voice spoke up coming from around the corner.

"Oh my god." Mickey rolled his eyes as he saw Frank Gallagher walk up. "Frank, what the fuck?"

Frank shrugged and looked at his neighbors. "I was just walking and I heard this interesting conversation. He's trying to get you back. I know my kid and he's scheming to get you back."

"Frank, what the fuck?"

"No, hear me out. He needs to fight for you. You always fought for him. Let him fight for you. He sees now what the hell everyone else saw; you taking care of him. Hell, I would have fought for Monica. God knows where she is by now. I should actually look for her." Frank started to walk off, whistling. "Don't go chasing him! Let him chase you!"

Veronica, Mickey and Kevin looked at each other with confusion. "Did you guys just hear the smartest advice from Frank?" Veronica spoke up as soon as Frank was out of their sights. 

"I was going to suggest putting on those gold shorts he had to wear at that club he worked in and dance for him to show him what he could have," Kevin said as he was laughing.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Hell no." Ian fighting for him. He liked that idea. He did all of the fighting. It was Ian's turn. 


	4. Chapter 4

Trevor paced around in his office at his homeless center for teens, tapping his fingers on his chin. He went over what happened with Mickey a few days ago in his head. He walked back to his desk and sunk down in his black office chair. He let out a deep sigh and went through some paperwork for a misplaced teen but he wasn't focused on his work. He still couldn't believe what happened. Ian almost went after Mickey and Trevor stared on in disbelief that day. Ian eventually sat back with Trevor. He should have been relieved but Mickey's words and Ian's obvious need to go after Mickey left a bad taste in Trevor's mouth.

He shook out the thoughts of everything from the past few days and continued on with his paperwork. He was going to find a good place for the teen to live. He loved doing his work. After he came out about being transgendered when he was a teen, his parents kicked him out and he worked hard to find himself a home. He wanted to do what no one would do for him; give someone a home. This was his passion. He could drown himself in the stories from the teens. He treated the teens like his younger siblings. He would always check on them after a successful placement was made.

He was wrapped up in his thoughts on the paperwork when a knock rapped at his office door. "Come in!" He cleared his throat, signing a paper. He looked up and saw it was Ian.

"Hey, Trev. I got you some Shake Shack. You said you wanted something really unhealthy," Ian said as he sat in a chair in front of Trevor's desk, putting the two bags of Shake Shack and two drinks on the desk.

Trevor let out a laugh and grabbed one of the bags, pushing his paperwork out of the way. He dug his hand in the bag and smiled instantly, pulling a greasy burger. "When do you head back to your life saving job?" He unwrapped the burger from its paper housing and took a bite.

"In about two days." Ian leaned back in the chair and took out a carton of fries from his bag. "How's work?"

"Finally placing the girl I told you about in a good place. I have a really good feeling about this." He finished his food in a hurry and took a sip of his drink. He looked at Ian and could tell what he was thinking. "Thinking about him?"

Ian looked at Trevor with a shocked expression. He didn't know out to answer because he was thinking about Mickey. He decided not to answer. Trevor sighed and shook his head. "Why are you with me?"

"Because I like you. I like being around you."

"Yet you keep thinking about your ex."

Ian looked at Trevor and knew he couldn't get out of this. "Sorry." 

"Ian, I think you need to stop wasting your time with me and just go be with him."

"What?"

Trevor sat up in his chair and looked at Ian. "We can always be friends. Hell, I'll even help you but I know and can tell that your feelings are deeper than what you feel for me."

Ian couldn't fight Trevor on this one. He knew he was right. "Yeah, you're right." 

 

"I need to go on what!" Mickey looked at Sierra and Fiona as he watched them count the till down for the next shift.

"A date!" Sierra smiled at him and counted out five twenties and placed them in the cash drawer. 

Fiona nodded in agreement. "I love my brother but you need to get back out there."

"So, we talking about a Sizzler's?!"

Fiona and Sierra looked at each other and laughed. "It can be. I'll set you up," Sierra said with a bigger smile on her face. 

"No. Hell no. I just need to avoid him."

"Let him get jealous and chase you." Sierra looked at Mickey's confused expression. "From what you told me is that you did all of the work."

Mickey shook his head and walked back into the kitchen as a customer walked in. He listened as Sierra yelled out an order to him and he started preparing the order quickly. A date would get his mind off Ian. What better way to get over someone than to go on a date?

 

Ian ran his fingers through his hair and walked in the Gallagher house. "Oh, hey, Debs," he smiled at her and baby Franny, shocked to see her around. "What are you doing here with the little one?"

"Neil wanted to see the house," Debbie said as she smiled at Neil. 

"The house smells like shit," Neil said as he looked at Ian.

Ian looked him and then Debbie. "How did you..."

"I found a big piece of wood and set it up on the stairs," Debbie said with a shrug while bouncing Franny. "She's actually really quiet today. You look a little sad. What happened?"

"Trevor broke up with me."

"Because you're still in love with Mickey."

Was it that obvious? He tried so hard to not let his emotions show on his face but everyone could tell he was still in love with the former jailbird. He sat on the couch as his younger sister sat next to him. She let Ian own her red headed baby and watched as he carefully bounced her. He smoothed her red hair down as she slept comfortably in his arms. 

"I don't know why you keep going out with guys--well, two guys--when it's obvious you can't and won't get over Mickey. Go after him."

"Everyone keeps telling me that."

"Then why aren't you doing it?"

Neil looked at them as they were talking. "You look like shit."

"Is he..." Ian looked at Debbie.

Debbie nodded and waited for Ian to answer question. 

"I don't know. Maybe you are all wrong about this Mickey deal."

Debbie sighed. She knew how frustrating her brother could be. He's a Gallagher after all and they are notoriously always fighting off their feelings. She continued to watched as Ian bounced Franny.

 

Later that night, Mickey was sitting in a Chili's.  _Why the fuck would you call a place Chili's and why the fuck did I agree to this_? He shook his head and waited for his date to arrive. He reluctantly agreed to Sierra's offer of setting him up on a date. At least it gave him something to do and he figured the guy would pay for the dinner. Free food is always good food to Milkovich.

He watched on as a tall man made his way to the table. He had a beard, a bun on top of his head and was wearing a flannel. Mickey resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Not his type. The man was a blonde, not alien looking and no freckles but he had to make due. He greeted the man and sat back at the table. "Name's Mickey."

"Oh like the mouse," the man said as he winked at him.

"Yeah. What's your name?"

"My name is Brax. Short for Braxton. So, what do you for a living?"

Mickey hated telling people about himself. He absolutely hates it. The less they know, the better. "I'm a cook. I work with your friend Sierra. You?"

"I own a coffeeshop." He gave a smile to Mickey. "So, what do you like doing?"

Mickey resisted another urge to sigh and decided to give a simple answer. "Working."

"Hardworker. I like that in a guy. I love anything about coffee. I would work at a Starbucks but I feel that as become too popular for me even be seen at. What's your favorite coffee."

"The stuff that comes from a machine."

Brax let out a hard laugh and smiled at Mickey.

 

Fiona was at the stove in the kitchen, listening in on Lip's crazy day and noticed Ian running down the stairs. "Making some spaghetti. Up for it."

"I'm not really in the food mood but you'll force me to eat so yeah."

"What's up with you?" Lip looked at Ian and took a seat at their little table.

"Trevor and I are done. He thinks I should go after Mickey."

"You should," Lip said in unison.

Fiona shook her and watched her brothers talk. It was great having her brothers under the same roof for once sans Carl.

Liam walked in from his spot in the living room. "Fiona, I finished my homework." The littlest Gallagher said as he walked over to Lip and Ian. 

"Liam, what should Ian do about Mickey?" Lip asked as Liam took his seat at the table.

Liam looked at Ian and shook his head. "You love him. You go for him."

"Mickey's on a date so we'll see about that," Fiona said as she stirred some pasta around.

"What!" Liam, Ian and Lip exclaimed at the same time, looking at Fiona. Ian's mind began racing. A date. Mickey was on a date. Mickey's moving on. He tried to remain calm but walked out of the house immediately. He sat on the steps behind the house and looked at the fence in front him. He couldn't get the words out of his head.  _Mickey's on a date._


	5. Chapter 5

Before he knew it, Ian was back at work. His co-workers were happy to him back especially his boss, Sue. Ian's dream since he was kid was to help people and he finally got his dream job. Being an EMT is no easy job but Ian was a master at the job. It was a rewarding job with plenty of challenges that kept him busy during the day or night. 

"Glad to have you back," Sue said as Ian dropped of his stuff off in his designated locker. "I just got back from a call that involved a car wreck."

Ian looked at her with wide eyes. It was refreshing to have someone not talk about what he should do with Mickey. He just wanted a nice, relaxing talk...even if it involved talking about a car wreck. "How bad?"

"Pretty bad. Everyone involved is in the hospital with scrapes, broken bones, concussions. Busy morning. Meds working?"

"Yeah, they're balancing out everything." Ian sat at a table with Sue and listened in as an alert was called out for them. "First day back and already on the move." He sat up quickly and ran after Sue as they got everything in order. They climbed into the ambulance and pulled out immediately. 

"Patient is in Patsy's. Apparent heart attack." Sue raced down the streets and arrived at Patsy's in no time. They both climbed out of the ambulance and raced inside to the patient.

"He fell and we thought they just passed out!" Sierra cried out. 

"Sir, do you have any chest pain?" Ian loaded the patient on the stretcher as the patient nodded. Ian placed an oxygen mask over the patient's mouth. "You're going to be okay. We'll get to the hospital. Several crew members wheeled the patient out of the diner. As Ian ran out of the diner, he saw Mickey waiting outside. He locked eyes with him. An overwhelming feeling of affection and hope came over Ian. Mickey's cold blue eyes seemed to warm at the sight of Ian. He wanted to reach out to Mickey and kiss him but he was rushed into the ambulance by Sue. Next thing he knew they were at the hospital dropping the patient off and back at their EMT station. 

"I noticed you looking at someone back there. I thought you were with Trevor?" Sue sat next to Ian as he tried to get comfortable.

"He dumped me. That guy that I was looking at was my ex. Did you ever want to go back to an ex?"

"Depends on what they did. I mean you know I went back to Joe."

Ian nodded in her response. He remembered the store about Joe and how he cheated on her then she eventually married him. 

"Tell me about your ex."

Ian looked at her and sighed. "We've been involved with each other since I was around fifteen. On and off for years. I broke up with because I felt he cared more about me being on my meds and--"

"I'm going to stop you right there. You broke up with him because he told you to take your meds. He told you to take something that would help your life. You're on your meds now. What was the difference back then?" He looked at her. She continued. "You broke up  with him because he cared about you. So what if he was trying to make you better? He loved you. He's supposed to help you get better."

"He went to prison because of me. The Milkovich attempted murder case? Him." 

"The one that got overturned him. So, tell me, what aren't you back with him?"

"We were so bad at our bad times."

"No relationship is perfect, Ian. I saw how you looked at him. You love him."

"Everyone is telling me to fight for him because he always fought for me. He even got this tattoo for me." 

Sue shook her head. "Then you fight for him. He's not going to run after you. He's obviously in love with you. Ian, you have all of these answers to your problems in front of you from your bipolar to life to even this. You're a smart kid."

 

Fiona ran around the diner to make sure ever customer got their order after the scare with the customer that was rushed to the hospital. She ran to the kitchen to check on Mickey and the rest of the cooks. "How's everything back here?"

"Going great!" Mickey flashed her a smile as he handed a plate off to a waitress. 

"How was your date from a few days ago?"

"Never seeing that guy again"

Sierra walked into the kitchen and frowned. "How come?" She put her hands on her hips and looked at Mickey.

"Not my type. He kept talking about coffee." He shrugged, looking around the kitchen. "Saw your brother, Fiona. Ian." 

"Yeah, I noticed," Fiona shook her head. "I'm going to head over to Wendell's. Hold down the fort you two." 

Mickey and Sierra nodded as she left. Mickey walked out of the kitchen to make sure everything was okay. He looked towards the the door and noticed Trevor walking in. Trevor walked up to the bar and sat on a stool in front of Mickey. "What do you want?"

"I came here to talk to you and I'm hungry. I kind of want a ham and cheese sandwich."

"Order of ham and cheese!" Mickey yelled to the cooks and looked back at Trevor. "Talk about what?"

"Ian." 

"Oh, you wanna know about your boyfriend that you should already know about because he's your boyfriend," Mickey said with a bitter tone. 

"I broke up with him actually."

Mickey sighed and looked at Sierra. "Go ahead and go talk!" Sierra smiled at them both. "I'll make sure his sandwich isn't gone!" 

Mickey nodded to her and walked outside with Trevor. "You broke up with Ian? What's this got to do with me?"

"He's in love with you." 

"Of course he is." 

 

Later that night, Mickey was at home. He decided to finally clean the Milkovich house. No one really cared about cleaning the house except for Ian during one of his manic episodes. That was two years ago and no one has bothered to clean the house since. He threw a bag of trash outside and walked back in the house, closing the door. He walked into his room and looked at the walls. He started taking down some posters and threw them on his bed. "No use to having those anymore." A knock rapped at his door. "Who the fuck!" He walked out of his room and went to the door. He looked at the person that was knocking on his door. "Gallagher." Those green eyes started back at him. Mickey felt his warm hands grab onto his his cheeks and felt Ian's lips on his. He pushed Ian away. "What the hell?!"

"I want you back, Mickey."

Mickey chuckled and shook his head. "Do you think you saying those four words will actually win me over? You think I'm going to do like we used to and fall instantly back for you because  _you_ say so? I don't have a say in this to you. I always have to bend over backwards for you. I've done so much for you but you want me back. You expect me to suddenly pretend I wasn't  _close_ to being hurt when you broke up with me."

"Everyone keeps telling me to fight for you. I don't know what to do."

"Then fight for me! Don't come to my house and expect me to be back with you because you want me back. I went on a date."

"I heard," Ian said as he looked on at Mickey. 

"I'm ready to move on; prove to me that I shouldn't move on."

"Mickey, I will fight for you as long as I live. I love you." 

"What does that even mean?" Mickey shut his door as Ian looked at him. He locked the door and walked back to his room, wiping his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nod to Ian breaking up with Mickey in season five.  
> "What does that even mean?" 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Pat Benatar was right. Love is a battlefield. When you're in love, you feel like you are on top of the world. When the one you love resists you, you feel like you are at the bottom of the world just trying to find ways to prove that you love them. You want to win them over but you're too stubborn to show what you can do; that is Ian currently. He didn't sleep much the night he went to Mickey's house and was quickly turned down. Work was a drag the morning after. He worked a double and felt like he was working for five years straight.

The next few days, he worked, slept and ate to sleep again without trying to formulate a plan to win Mickey over. After working seven days straight, he finally got a couple of days off. He woke up at just about nine in the morning and quickly got out of bed. He did his morning routine such as showering, taking his meds and going on a run. It was a beautiful day. He jogged back home and walked into the familiar blue house. On his run, he thought about ways of winning over Mickey. He walked into the kitchen and stared at Frank. "What the hell are you doing here?" He rolled his eyes and opened the refrigerator.

"I need a place to hide. They found out I've been hiding money," Frank said frantically as he paced around in the kitchen.

"You stole from your own homeless shelter?!" Ian was shocked.

"Quiet!"

Fiona ran downstairs and looked at Frank. "He stole from who and why is he back here?"

"He stole from that homeless shelter. Needs a place to stay."

"Can't stay here."

Frank sighed and ran his fingers through his light brown hair. He decided to fake cry like he always does when he's in a jam. "I just thought my kids would care about their dear old dad. They're going to kill me." He even added a sniffle to convince them more.

Fiona and Ian looked at each, clearly not buying the "dear old dad" act. Fiona sighed and put her hands on her hips. Rather than fighting with him, she just shook her head. "Fine. Fine."

"I knew you kids loved me."

Ian shook his head and poured a glass of orange juice in the only clean cup they had. "I think I know how to win Mickey back."

This time, Frank and Fiona looked at each other. Frank walked to Ian and studied him for a bit. Sure, Ian wasn't his biological son but he was his son none the less. "Don't do that thing where you expect him to be so happy that he sucks your dick."

"Frank!" Fiona let out a giggle and watched Frank.

"I'm serious. You kids don't think I observe you guys but I do. You're going to expect him to fall back into this little game and, when things get too tough, you will run. Stop running from the ones you love."

"I hate to say this but Frank's right, Ian. What's your plan?"

He took a sip of the juice and looked at Frank and Fiona. "Don't have one yet."

"You don't have a plan but you are for sure going to win him back? He works today." 

Ian nodded, making a face at the cup. Expired orange juice is never good. He ran upstairs as Fiona and Frank started a talk about his stay in the house. He took another shower and put on clean clothes: a tank with one of his favorite short sleeve button-front shirts with a nice pair of jeans. He slipped his shoes on and quickly tied them. He grabbed his wallet and raced downstairs. "I'll be at Patsy's!"

Fiona looked at him. "You're really going there, huh?" 

"Yeah plus I'm starving." 

"Good luck, my son," Frank looked around the kitchen for a spoon. "Do you guys even have spoons?"

Fiona shook her head and sighed. 

 

Ian practically ran to Patsy's to see Mickey but he formulated a plan to see him as he made his way to the small diner. He walked to a table and sat down, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He took a deep breath and took a look around the restaurant. He wondered how Mickey was doing back in that familiar kitchen. He remembered working in the kitchen as a dishwasher before becoming an EMT. 

"Ian!" Sierra called out as she walked to his table. "What can I get for you?"

He jumped a little at Sierra's voice and smiled at her. "Scrambled eggs, toast and some bacon with coffee? Oh and Mickey." He smiled at her. 

"Okay," she said as she wrote his order down. "Mickey?"

"Yeah. Is there anyway you can get him to bring my food? I want to talk to him."

Sierra looked at Ian with an impressed expression on her first. Ian Gallagher is finally doing what he needs to do for once. She walked behind the counter and slipped the paper to Mickey through the little window dividing the kitchen and the bar area. "Someone wants to see you."

"I swear if it's your friend, Brax, Sierra. Fucker's been calling me non-stop. He can't take a hint." He looked at the paper and went right to cooking the food. Cooking was a great way for Mickey to relax. The smell of the food cooking really took the edge off when he felt heated. 

"Not Brax." 

"Some customer probably fell in love with me. It happens." He let out a laugh. "Done with this. Tell whoever I'll see them in a bit."

"They want you to hand deliver their food."

"Oh, fuck me." Mickey sighed as he took the plate out of the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee. "What table?" Sierra pointed at Ian. He looked at Sierra and tried not to roll his eyes. He walked to the table and put down the plate with the cup. 

"Thanks, Mick," Ian said as he looked up at Mickey. He started to form a smile. 

"Yeah, here's your order or whatever." Mickey looked around. He was shocked to see Ian after about a week of radio silence from the alien looking red head. He took a seat in front of Ian and was relieved to finally sit down after a couple of hours of standing. "What are you doing here?"

Ian took a bite of his eggs. "I'm hungry and I wanted to see you." 

"You wanted to see me, eh?" 

"You said I have to show you I want to be with you and I told I'll fight for you."

"Even if I got a boyfriend?"

"Yep." Ian watched as Mickey leaned back against the seat. "How's this job treating you?"

"Not bad. Different than that moving job and definitely legal. How's being an EMT?"

"Satisfying."

"Ever had a patient die?"

"Right in front of me. That shook me up." He looked at Mickey as he took a sip of the coffee. He felt happy that he was having a conversation with the raven haired Milkovich. For the first couple of years of their relationship, all he wanted was Mickey's affection. He fell for Mickey hard and fast. All he wanted was his gun back and all Mickey wanted was to sleep. As they wrestled in Mickey's bed, they figured out they were attracted to each other and began a secret affair which led to wild moments. When Ian was sick, he couldn't see how Mickey cared for him but he was he could go back in time to see. He wish he could go back to the day he broke up with Mickey on his front steps and tell himself to not do it. After hearing his family tell how Mickey cared about him, Ian knew he made a mistake. 

"Damn." Mickey scratched just above his right eyebrow and watched as Ian took a bit of the bacon. "You're serious about trying to win me back?"

"I am. I don't expect you to get back with me right now and I know I have to work for you to see that I'm serious about us. Everyone was right." Ian took another bite of his eggs and looked at Mickey. He didn't care how long it would take but he knew what he had to do. He knew he couldn't run when things got serious or when things got difficult. No matter how hard this will be, he would keep fighting for Mickey. 


	7. Chapter 7

A week has passed since Ian and Mickey talked at Patsy's and Ian felt pretty good about their talk. He felt he was making progress with Mickey. They talk almost everyday now. He figured he was closer to getting Mickey back and for good this time. He wasn't going to fuck this up. He wanted Mickey and he's going to get what he wants.

He was on his way of moving onto part two of his plan and he knew this plan would seal the deal. Mickey has told Ian for a couple of days he wanted to see his son, Yevgeny. Mickey missed Yevgeny dearly but he couldn't get along with Svetlana after he was released from prison so she told him he couldn't see him. She would make up excuse after excuse. He tried to hide the fact he cared about the boy but he cared so much for Yevgeny. 

Ian walked into the Alibi, knowing Svetlana was there. She started working there about a year ago after she started seeing Veronica and Kevin much to Ian's surprise. He sat at the bar and waited for Svetlana to finish talking to a customer. He looked around the bar and sighed. Nothing changes much around here. Same customers. Same drinks. Same dump.

"Orange boy," Svetlana said as she made her way to Ian and grabbed a cup.

He shook his head. "I don't need anything to drink. How is everything?"

"Not good." He looked at her and placed his hands on the bar.

"Not good?"

"Veronica and Kevin kick me out. I become new owner of Alibi. They don't like. I fell in love with Vee. I want to stay in America, home of free, but how can I without marriage to Vee?" Svetlana started to wipe down the counter with an old dirty rag. 

"How about getting your citizenship?"

Svetlana looked at Ian and sighed. She took off her glasses and threw the rag down. "How?"

"You can take a test and you can become a citizen. Don't have to worry about marriage."

"But I love Vee." She frowned and looked at Ian. "I'll take test and see what happens." 

He nodded. "So, where are you staying now?"

"Upstairs."

"Yevgeny's there?"

"Yes." She gave him a curious look and sighed. "I should let Mickey see him."

Ian smiled at her. "Don't worry." He stood up from the bar and made his way upstairs to the old apartment where Mickey's old rub and tug was and Veronica's breast-pumping business took place. He walked into the apartment and saw Yevgeny quietly playing with one of his toy trucks. He smiled as the toddler noticed him. 

"Ian!" Yevgeny ran up to Ian and shoved his toy in Ian's hand. "Play with me!" Ian knelt down in front of the blonde kid and started moving the truck, making noises as Yevgeny giggled and clapped his hands. 

"Ian, I'm hungry!" Yevgeny pouted at Ian. 

"Hungry, huh?" Ian stood up as he picked the toddler up. "Do you want to...go out and get food?" He smiled as Yevgeny nodded his head quickly and walked downstairs to the bar. "Do you mind if I take Yev to Patsy's? He says he is hungry."

"Starving!" He smiled at his mother and hugged Ian's neck.

 "Don't mind," Svetlana smiled as the two walked out of the Alibi. She regained her trust with Ian after he took off with Yevgeny when he was a baby. It took time and a lot of understanding but she forgave him. Ian was always good with Yevgeny. He treated the baby like he was his own son. He would take him on walks and helped with his learning. After Mickey went to prison, Ian, along with Kevin, was more or less a father figure in Yevgeny's life. 

The pair made their way to Patsy's with Ian holding his hand tightly. Yevgeny would always try to run off when Ian would take him places and he wanted to be sure the toddler wouldn't try to run off this time. He opened the door and walked in with Yevgeny. He walked to a table as he picked the boy up and grabbed a booster seat. He placed the booster seat on the seat of the table and secured Yevgeny in the seat. He sat next to Yevgeny. "What are you hungry for little man?"

"I want a sandwich!" He smiled at Ian and patted his hands on the table. 

Fiona walked over and smiled at the two. "Hi, Ian and Yev." She laughed as Yevgeny blew kisses to her. "What can I get you two?" 

"Two ham and cheese sandwiches with just water and some juice for him. Mickey back there?"

"Sure is. I'll get those sandwiches right out for you." Fiona walked from the table to the kitchen and looked at Mickey. "Ian's here."

"Oh yeah?"

"With a kid that looks exactly like you." She smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "I'll make their order. Go on a break. I know you've been dying to see your kid."

Mickey tore off his apron and hung it up on a rack, walking out of the kitchen. He instantly saw Ian and the blonde toddler. He walked to the table quickly with the desperation to his son. "Hey, guys." 

"Daddy!" Yevgeny giggled as soon as he saw Mickey. "I missed you." He pouted as MIckey took his seat.

The last time he saw Yevgeny was the fateful day Ian finally visited him. 

_"Been thinking about you. You ever think about me? Gonna wait for me?" Mickey asked through the prison's visitation phone. He looked on at Ian as Ian was visibly uncomfortable._

_"You're in here for fifteen years?" Ian's eyes darted to avoid looking at the brunette._

_"Yeah, I'll be out in eight with overcrowding, so..." Mickey smirked at Ian._

_"You tried to kill my sister."_

_"Half sister, one. Two, like you give a shit. Bitch had it coming,  calling MPs on you."_

_A guard warned the prisoners that it was time to wrap up their visitations. An alarm sounded for the visitation time to be over._

_"Will you? Wait? Fucking lie if you have to, man. Eight years is a long time." Mickey averted his eyes away from Ian._

_"Yeah, Mick, I'll wait." Ian hung up the phone and walked out of the visitation room with Svetlana and Yevgeny as Mickey stared on._

Mickey snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Yevgeny giggle. Ian was showing the toddler a filter on Snapchat. He laughed as his face began to morph into a puppy with Ian taking the picture. He loved seeing them interact. He chewed his lip and sighed.  _Ian never waited_ , he thought as he had to stop himself from crying. He felt the pain all over again. He felt the pain of finding out Ian moved on after that awkward visitation to a fireman all over again. He felt the pain of seeing Ian with his then-boyfriend, Trevor, all over again. He sat and watched as the blonde and redhead continued to play on Ian's phone. He needed to move on. 


	8. Chapter 8

Mickey laid in his bed and stared up at the white ceiling. He tapped his fingers on his chest and let a deep sigh. It's been two weeks since he saw Ian. He wasn't really avoiding Ian but he would make up any excuse to not see him or talk to him. He reached for his phone on the nightstand and went to his text messages. He saw a new text from Ian.  _Hey! Just thinking about you._ He studied the screen for a bit and sighed. His mind started racing with thoughts about Ian and Ian moving on, simply forgetting about Mickey. Did Ian even care? Mickey locked his phone and set it aside. He got out of his bed and rubbed his eyes. The house was quiet with his brothers and Mandy doing their own things now. 

He had a day off and he didn't know what to do. He used to be able to do what he wanted. Run a few scams, hit up the Alibi, get fucked by Ian but he didn't want to run scams anymore, fuck going to the Alibi and he didn't want to see Ian. 

_"Yeah, Mick, I'll wait."_

He shook his head at the thought and lie that Ian told. Sure, he told Ian to lie if he needed to but that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less. The pain was still there and very much present more than it was in the past month.

He looked outside. The leaves were starting to change color and the air was getting cooler; summer was fading as fall was making its appearance and presence felt. Fall reminds him of Ian. The red hue of the leaves reminds of Ian. He shook his head and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door. He took a long shower and got ready for whatever day he was prepared to face. Maybe he would stop by Patsy's to see if Fiona needed any help. He was the only reliable cook she had and she just bought the rundown laundromat. He'll probably just go to the laundromat and talk with her about her recent purchase. 

He walked into his room and grabbed a black jacket before heading outside. He pulled on the jacket and headed towards the door. He opened the door and was met with his sister. Mandy. "What the fuck?" He looked at her with wide eyes as she rushed into the house with several bags. "Not going to say anything? Alright." 

"Shut up. I'm moving back home. This place looks clean for once," she said as she walked to her old room. 

"Nothing to do anymore but to clean."

"Oh yeah? When did you get released?" 

He was shocked no one told her when he got released but she definitely knew. Ian probably told her he was released. "Month ago. No Kenyatta?"

"Fuck you. I don't talk to that piece of shit anymore. I got some cash."

"I fucking can tell by that fucking jeep." He pulled out a cigarette from an almost empty pack and brought the cigarette to his lips. He lit the cigarette and took a deep drag, blowing the smoke out of his mouth. "What the hell have you been up to make that type of money?"

"Don't worry about it," Mandy said as she raced into her room. She refused to let Mickey know what she was doing and how she made money. The less he knew, the better. "You see Ian?"

"Haven't in like two weeks, why?"

"Just wondering." She shut the door.

"Well, I'll be wherever!" He walked out of the house and shut the door, staring at the jeep. "Fucking Mandy."

He decided to take the long walk to Wendell's to enjoy the weather and the walk would allow him to think about other things than Ian breaking his heart as he sat in his prison cell. He walked into the laundromat and greeted Etta. 

"You're that Milkovich kid."

"Yep and you're eating cat food."

Fiona sighed and turned to Etta. "I told you not to eat anymore cat food." She took the can of cat food and spoon from Etta as she smiled at Mickey. "You look like you haven't slept."

"Haven't really. Bored out of my mind." He leaned against a washer and watched as Fiona helped a customer. "How does it feel to own this place?"

"I feel like a real businesswoman." 

He let out a laugh and scratched his temple. "Need any help around here?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"I'll do whatever. I need something to do in my downtown. Place looks good finally."

"Had Frank and some guys from the Alibi help me fix it up."

"Mandy's back." 

Fiona looked at him with wide eyes and ran her fingers through her ponytail. "Wow."

"Didn't tell her about Lip and Sierra."

Fiona nodded and ran a hand down her face. "His drinking is getting worse."

He looked at Fiona and watched her fold some clothes. He never had a good relationship with Fiona. He always believed she didn't care about and she always believed he didn't do enough for Ian. The day she hired him was the day they both realized they did what they could for Ian. She recognized what he did for her brother and she would always be grateful. He knew that she did what she could while juggling a job, probation, raising her siblings and Frank. She went through this before with Monica. They grew closer as they worked together more. She loved that Mickey was hardworking and dedicated in trying to stay out of trouble. Fiona tried to keep all of her siblings in line but she couldn't keep track of them all day, everyday. 

"Damn." Mickey shook his head. He looked around and heard the door open.

"Hi, Ian!" Fiona chirped up as she saw her younger brother walk into the laundromat. 

"Hi, Fiona," Ian said with a smile. He looked at Mickey. "Hey, Mick."

"I'll see you guys later." Mickey walked out of the laundromat in a hurry, not noticing Ian trailing behind him. 

"Mickey, what's wrong?" 

"I need to do something," he said in a low tone as he tried to make the walk home. Ian caught up with him. 

"I missed you."

"Yeah, sure you did."

Ian stepped in front of Mickey so Mickey could stop walking. He looked down at the ice cold blue eyed man. "What does that mean, Mick?" 

"You didn't fucking wait."

"Mickey." 

Mickey locked eyes with Ian's. He felt a shiver down his spine as he stared back at the green eyed man. He felt the spark he was trying to keep held back from Ian. He didn't want to feel that spark again with Ian, not after he remembered that terrible visitation. "You never waited. If I was never released, you wouldn't be chasing after me. Don't "Mickey" me." 

"I missed you everyday. I...I'm sorry."

"Fuck you." 

Ian looked around and back down at Mickey. He saw Mickey's eyes swell up with tears. He took a deep breath. "I know I didn't wait and I regretted every second I was with someone else. They didn't mean anything to me like you did. I learned one thing from being with Caleb and Trevor. They never made me feel alive like you do. I miss you. I miss being with you."

"Then why did you break up with me? You never visited me but that  _one_ time. You missed me but you never showed it until I showed back up." He shook his head and walked away from Ian. 

Ian watched on as Mickey walked away from him. He pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and went to the text box. He typed in " _I need your help_  " to Mandy and walked back to the laundromat feeling defeated. All he wanted was to have Mickey back. He was so close to having his former lover back but he feels like he's back to square one again. He felt his phone buzz in his hand. 

_Sure. What's up?_

He typed out a message.  _Need help getting back with your brother._ He walked back into the laundromat and looked at Etta. "Fiona, she's eating another can of cat food."

Fiona sighed and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Etta!"

 


	9. Chapter 9

They say if you love someone then let them go but Ian couldn't do that. Ian could not let Mickey go. No matter how hard Mickey tried to push him away during that little argument outside of Wendell's, Ian wanted to try harder. He spent most of his days calling his former lover and all of those calls were left unanswered. He talked to Mandy about trying to win Mickey over and those talks always ended up with Ian being stumped. He figured he tried everything he could but, once he heard that Mickey had a boyfriend, he knew he didn't try everything after all. 

He never thought Mickey would actually get another boyfriend. Fiona often described the new boy toy of Mickey's to Ian because Ian wouldn't stop asking. What did he look like? Is he Mickey's type? What's his name? Green eyes. Red hair. Tall. Mickey's type. Redheads. Ian figured Mickey would find someone that looked like him. Mickey always said he loves redheads. His name? Clayton. Ian panicked and thought it was Frank's brother. The name happened to be a pure coincidence. Mickey never knew about Clayton. Mickey never knew that Frank wasn't Ian's biological father because Ian looked at Frank as his father despite Frank's fuck ups. Ian wanted to know how the two met. Tinder. Ian couldn't believe Mickey would go to a dating app like Tinder. The thoughts of Mickey on a date with his new boyfriend flooded Ian's mind constantly. He would get a sick feeling in his stomach just at the thought. Clayton. Red hair. Green eyes. Tall. What else? He asked Fiona over and over again if she met him. Of course she did. He was a nice guy. He was amazing for Mickey. He didn't mind Mickey's past but neither did Ian because Ian has witnessed Mickey's past. 

It was a rainy Saturday afternoon and Ian had the entire day off. He decided to spend the day with Mandy at the Gallagher house. He flipped through a magazine as she went on about Lip avoiding her which she thinks she's over him. Ian laughed at her jokes about Lip. "You're not over him."

"I am," Mandy said as she sunk into the couch. "Feels weird being back here."

"Oh yeah?"

Mandy nodded as Ian threw the magazine onto the coffee table in front of them. She looked at Ian. "He's spending all day with Clayton." She watched as Ian slumped down on the couch and closed his eyes. She felt bad for Ian. Ian has been there when no one else has but she wanted to feel happy for her brother. She wanted to feel joy that Mickey was seemingly happy. "There's still time to break them up."

"He's not answering my calls or texts." 

"Because he thinks Clayton is going to last." She rolled her eyes and tapped his left cheek gently. "Come on. You can't get Mickey back if you mope around the entire time he's with your doppelganger."

He sat up and looked at her. "You're right. What should I do?" 

Mandy gave a smirk to Ian and pulled her phone out of her purse.

 

Mickey has never smiled so much in one day as he did. Clayton was a joy to be around. He took Mickey out to eat, to the zoo and they went to see a movie; not typical Mickey things to do but it felt nice to him to do something...well normal. Normal relationships weren't something he was used to seeing living in the Southside. Parents yelling at each other, stealing to survive, selling your wife off to survive. That's a normal relationship to Mickey because that's how he grew up but Clayton showed Mickey what a real normal relationship looks like. He didn't feel the need to have sex with Clayton to have a connection. Sex didn't even come up as a topic yet for the couple. He was focused on trying to be happy and he was. 

After they watched a movie,  _Guardians of The Galaxy Vol. 2_ ; Mickey's request, they decided to take a walk in the park. "I never saw the first one. So, the fucking little tree just says 'I Am Groot' the entire time."

Clayton laughed as Mickey started to light a cigarette. "That's all he can say. He's the best part of the movies, honest."

"I am Groot." The two of them laughed. Mickey looked up at Clayton as they walked across the park. He finally has a shot at a normal relationship. He wanted stability in his life for once. He was tired of the constant chaos. He has dealt with chaos from the moment he was born. 

"Today was really fun, Mickey."

"Those fucking animals, man." Mickey has never really been to a zoo. He considered the Southside a zoo in itself. At the corner of a street you can look at the exhibit of a crackhead on his daily freak out over his next fix, down the street you can see a robbery happen and, just for the grand price of free, you can witness two couples argue over a heroin needle. That was his zoo; not some animals locked in cages. He did enjoy seeing the tigers. "Tigers ever escape from the zoo?"

"Of course," Clayton laughed and watched as Mickey finished his cigarette. Mickey stomped his cigarette out. "Not used to the zoo, are you?"

Mickey shook his head. "If I wanted to see animals, I can just see some kid dragging a raccoon home for his mom to freak out."

"That ever happen?"

"All the time. Kids are fucking crazy in my neighborhood. You feeding me or what?" Mickey laughed as he followed Clayton of the park and into a pizza joint. He followed him to a table. He pulled out a chair and quickly sat down. He looked through a menu quickly, already knowing what he wanted. Chicago deep dish with pepperoni with beer. 

The couple ordered their food and shared stories about their jobs. Clayton happens to be interning for a photography business and is in his last year of college. Again, stability. Mickey told stories about his scam jobs which Clayton didn't mind. He was actually into the rub and tug story. He loved the moving van scam. He thought Mickey pulled it off perfectly. 

"Northside kid like you ever pull off a scam?" 

Clayton leaned back in his chair and looked across the table at Mickey. "I started my photography business when I was a teenager. Took shitty pictures for some couples on purpose to overcharge them. When they would complain, I would say the pictures are what they get. They kept falling for it. I blamed the pictures on me not knowing what I was doing."

Mickey was impressed. Clayton the Scammer. 

 

Mickey decided to walk home after his date. Clayton offered to give him a ride but Mickey knew how to take care of himself plus he liked the walk home. The night air was cool. Dead leaves were still on the ground, crunching as he took the steps closer to home. He walked home with a slight smile on his face. He walked up to his house and saw someone familiar sitting on the steps. "Gallagher, what the fuck?"

Ian looked up at Mickey with his green eyes. He studied Mickey for a second. "You asked if I would keep fighting for you even if you got a boyfriend."

"Yeah I asked that. Why are you here?"

"Because I want to keep fighting for you."

"You didn't when you basically lied and said you'd wait."

Ian stood up and walked to Mickey. He walked around Mickey two times and sighed. "You know what? I didn't wait for you. I didn't wait for you and I hate that I didn't. I thought I could have lived my life without you. I thought that I could go to a wedding with some guy and try to bash you. I fucking hated myself for what I said about you. I wanted to push you out of my life because I thought that was best for me. I thought that if I moved on quickly then you wouldn't be in my head anymore. You are in my head everyfuckingday because I fucking can't let you go."

"Then let me go like you did before."

"I can't! I can't. I can't let you go. Caleb and Trevor  _never_  had my back the way you did. You know what Caleb said to me about my bipolar?" Ian chuckled. "He told me to move past it like it was just a day that I had once or twice. Trevor made me feel like I was stupid when I didn't understand the words he used to describe himself. No one, no one, has made me feel alive like you do. You can stand here and tell me over and over again that I didn't wait. You can act like you are done with me, Mick, but if you were done, you wouldn't be listening to me." Ian shook his head and started to walk away.

Mickey looked on as he walked away and grabbed his arm. He looked up at the redhead as he shed a tear. "Alright, I get it."

"I'll do whatever it takes for you to even  _see_ I'm down for you and I want this. Mick, I can't live without you." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took basically a week and a half to write a new chapter. Life issues and such get in the way plus I had to watch an episode to get in the mind of Ian and Mickey. I hope you guys enjoyed this.   
> And, if you want to ever reach out to me, follow me on twitter. @rananicolee  
> You'll get to see me talk about things other than Shameless!


	10. Chapter 10

Morning slowly crept up on Mickey. He sat up in his bed and realized he barely got any sleep. Throughout the night, his mind was racing with thoughts of Ian and Ian's words before he walked back to his home. " _I can't live without you_." He shook his head to get the thoughts out of his mind. He wanted to move on but how could he move on with Ian taking up residence in his mind? Sure, he had Clayton but Clayton wasn't Ian. Clayton didn't understand and couldn't understand him like Ian. Ian. Ian. Ian. He heard his phone make a sound to alert of him of a new text.  _Meet me at Sizzler tonight at 7_ , the text read. Ian. Mickey got out of his bed and rubbed his eyes. 

He walked out of the room and saw Mandy cooking breakfast. "Since when do you fucking cook and why the fuck are you up so early?"

Mandy rolled her eyes and stared at her brother. "Shut up." Mickey sat at their round table and shook his head. He watched as his sister rushed to finish up the breakfast. "You off today, Mickey?"

"Yeah, why?" 

"Just asking. Made you some pancakes."

"Mandy, what the fuck is up with you?" He watched as she placed the pancakes on a plate and set the plate in front of him. "Last time you were like this..." He took a deep breath as he remembered seeing Mandy cooking for Kenyatta years ago after he beat her. She was frantically cooking the breakfast and coming up with excuses for Kenyatta. He shook his head at the memory. "Thanks."

"I just thought I'd be nice to you for once." She smiled at him and sat at the table. She knew Ian's plan and she knew Ian would surprise him at their old spot: dugout and the bleachers.  She specifically told him to do it at night so they don't get caught during daylight hours. 

"Ian texted me." 

"He did?" She resisted the urge to smile. 

 "Something about meeting up at Sizzler or whatever." Mickey dug right into his breakfast so he couldn't say much. He wanted to see Ian but he didn't know if he was prepared; not after what Ian said last night. He was trying to move on. He remembered the date they were supposed to go on years ago. After leaving their spot at the dugout and Ian completely drunk off of one beer, the two walked home while screaming the lyrics to “Love Is a Battlefield”. Ian reminded Mickey that they have never been on an actual date where they sit down and use utensils. Mickey thought of a Sizzler and Ian agreed. They walked into the Gallagher house and gleefully announced to Sammi Slott, Ian’s half-sister, if they can even call her that, they were going on a date and that Mickey was going to get a steak that was so rare, it’d moo. While both of them were mooing, Sammi said she called the MPs on Ian and after a struggle, Ian was forced away from Mickey and that was the moment everything was changed for them. Mickey and Fiona were supposed to pick Ian up after he was discharged from the military jail but found out Monica picked him up instead. After a few days of not hearing from Ian, Ian finally called Mickey and Mickey ran to his house only to get his heart shattered like a rock being thrown into a glass house.

He shook his head at the memory and continued with is breakfast. Despite being heartbroken and despite being let down by Ian, he still felt like he couldn’t pull himself away from the redhead. He decided to text Ian back. _Yeah. Sure. Whatever._ “He knows I’m with Clayton though.”

“I don’t think he cares and you probably don’t either.” Mandy shook her head at her brother and grabbed a bottle of syrup.

 

Lip walked into the Gallagher home through the backdoor and watched as Ian paced around the kitchen. “Hey,” he said as he sat the table before Ian stopped and sat across from him with a cup of coffee.

“I need help. Mickey said he’s meeting me at Sizzler.” Ian took a sip of the coffee.

“Oh yeah?” Lip was never Mickey’s biggest fan but he did credit where credit was due. Mickey tried to help Ian before he was diagnosed with his bipolar. In recent weeks, Lip listened to Mickey as he would tell him all he could do but realized Ian had to do it on his own. Even when everyone wasn’t willing to give the raven haired Milkovich a change, Ian would. “I heard he has a boyfriend.”

“Probably will be _had_ a boyfriend. I just think this is my last effort. I have tried everything I could think of. I poured my heart out to him. I took Yevgeny to see him.”

“He literally picked you up when no one cared, Ian. He also helped you get back on your meds after you flushed them. Remember that tattoo he got? By the way, don’t do that to try to win him over.”

Ian laughed while he nodded. He remembered that tattoo quite. He remembered seeing the infected, black ink rising from his chest over his heart. _Ian Galagher._ He shook his head and looked at Lip.

“If you feel like this is your last chance then don’t fuck this up,” Lip said matter-of-factly.

“Mandy and I tried to come up with plans for this to work. He seems happy.”

Lip cocked his head a little and pursed his lips. “Mandy’s back? Anyway, he seems happy but, come on, the new dude looks like a tool and like a total boring replacement of _you._ ”

Ian looked at Lip and knew what he had to do.

 

It was almost seven and Ian was walking up to the Sizzler’s doors. He was in dark wash jeans with a plaid long sleeve button up paired with some nice brown lace up boots. He was quite nervous. This was his last shot with Mickey and he didn’t want to lose this shot. He didn’t want to watch Mickey slip away from him again. Sure, he poured his heart out but he needed to convince Mickey that he’s serious and what’s more serious than finally giving Mickey the date they were supposed to have a few years ago. He walked into the restaurant and walked up to the hostess.

“How can I help you, sir?” Briana, the hostess, asked as she grabbed a stack of menus.

“Yeah, I had a reservation for two under Gallagher.”

“Yes, sir. Follow me.”

Ian followed Briana to a booth and slid into one side of the booth. He grabbed one of two menus she placed down. He flipped through the menu nervously, already knowing what he’d want. He looked at his watch. Seven. It was time. He looked outside and then clicked the home button on his phone to light up the screen to see if a text from Mickey arrived. Nothing.

After several minutes passed by, Mickey was still a no show. He already went through the glass of water a waiter brought over. He figured he had been stood up and was ready to go. “Sorry, I’m late,” a familiar voice said as Ian began to stand up.

Ian looked up and saw Mickey. Mickey was in a black button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and faded black jeans. “Hi.” He watched as Mickey sat opposite of him and grabbed a menu. Mickey tossed the menu down after a second and Ian knew what he wanted. A waiter came by and they quickly ordered: two rare steaks. After a few moments of silence from both men, Ian decided to speak up. “Is that cologne?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Mickey let a laugh and sat back in the seat. “Ian Gallagher taking me out to Sizzler…finally.”

“Mikhailo Milkovich agreeing to this date.”

Mickey rolled his eyes. He hated hearing his first name but it felt good to hear Ian say _Mikhailo_. “A date, huh?” Mickey raised both of his eyebrows.

“The date we should have gone on.”

“You know I have a boyfriend.”

“Oh cut the shit, Mickey. We both know he’s a boring replacement for me. Green eyes. Red hair. Tall. Only difference is that he has his shit together more than I do. Come on.” Mickey chuckled a little at Ian’s response to his statement. He did have to admit that he liked Ian came across with the entire boyfriend line but he also knew that deep down Clayton was a replacement for Ian. No one could beat Ian though. Everyone knew this and, now, Mickey knows this. “If you cared about that boyfriend, you would be here with me wearing cologne for one.”

“Okay, okay, Gallagher. You’re right.”

They talked more until their steaks arrived then talked about their old times together as they ate. They talked about the times of sneaking around and the night that Mickey came out to his father and everyone. Mickey remembered the events following the brawl that happened. They both walked home all bloodied from the brawl in silence but the silence was all they needed. They knew everything was different for them now. They were an official couple. Mickey wasn’t hiding anymore so they decided to go to the Milkovich house to have sex and fall asleep next to each other. The following day, Ian was deep in his bipolar while Mickey didn’t exactly know what was happening but Ian’s family knew.

Then they talked about recent times. “So, you being an EMT...” Mickey took a sip of some water and looked at Ian.

“It’s rewarding. I already told you about the patient dying in front of me. Crazy shit. So, you working at Patsy’s? Falling in the line of me, Carl and Lip?”

“Shut up.” They both laughed and Mickey looked at Ian as he told a story about a patient being hauled into their ambulance after a stabbing incident. He saw the passion Ian had for his job and felt happy. This is what he wanted from Ian. He just wanted a date with Ian where they could talk. After Ian finished his story, Mickey looked at him. “Who’s paying for this?”

“Obviously, me or we can take it back to the old times and steal.”

“Are you talking about dining and dashing, Gallagher?”

Ian took a sip of his water and nodded once. Ian looked around to make sure they weren’t being watched. He looked back at Mickey. “Old times’ sake.”

“You are fucking nuts. What’s your plan?”

“Just follow my move.” Ian stood up from the booth and started walking towards the doors. He looked around once more and walked out of the restaurant. He started walking down the street with Mickey looking on. He figured if they got caught, they’d use Ian’s illness as an excuse and he had to go after him. Ian gave him a wave of his hand as a notion of it’s time to go.

Mickey stood up from the table and made sure the coast was clear. He walked to the doors and walk out quickly. He looked at Ian and Ian took off running just in case they were about to get caught. Mickey ran after Ian and turned into a dark alley with him. They race down the alley until they were far away from the restaurant. They both stopped, panting heavily in between laughs. Mickey looked at Ian. “Why the fuck—“

Ian placed his hands on Mickey’s cheeks and lifted his head up slightly. His lips met Mickey’s as he closed his eyes. He felt a rush of energy through his body that he’s been longing to feel since he last kissed Mickey. He felt their worlds combine as they began to kiss on the street.

Mickey wanted to break the kiss and remind Ian he was still with Clayton but he didn’t care. He knew what he wanted. He missed this adventure with Ian and he knew what he had to do with Clayton.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short but I wanted to give you guys something. I hope you guys enjoy. I already have the ending worked out in my head. I'm excited for you guys to see what happens with Ian and Mickey in the end!

Ian woke up with a daze, a happy daze, but a daze nonetheless. He sat up in a bed, pushing the sheets. He peered around the room. Mickey's room. He suddenly remembered the before: Sizzler, running out of the Sizzler without paying and that kiss. The kiss that felt so right. The kiss that had Ian smiling in the bed that was so familiar. The kiss that lead to Mickey and Ian fucking right in that bed. It's been years since he woke up in that familiar bed. Years since he felt like...home.

A buzz from a phone knocked Ian out of his thoughts. He reached onto the floor before realizing it wasn't his phone. He turned his phone off before he went to Mickey's house. He leaned over to look at the nightstand where Mickey's phone lay. Clayton. He suddenly remembered that Clayton exists in Mickey's world and he got a huge knot in his stomach. He wanted to take Mickey away from Clayton. Clayton wasn't the one that fucked Mickey last night until he felt their worlds combine. Ian shook his head and pulled on a pair of boxers, forgoing a shirt. He walked out out of the bedroom and looked around the house. "Mick?"

"In the kitchen, Firecrotch," Mickey said as he flipped a pancake in a pan. He saw Ian walk into the kitchen and smiled when Ian pressed his lips to his cheek. "Oh no shirt, huh? Wanna get me riled up?" He asked as Ian walked to the table and took a seat. 

"Maybe." Ian watched as Mickey walked over with a cup of coffee for him. "Your boyfriend called." The word "boyfriend" stung Ian like a red wasp stings its victim. Painful. Venomous. 

"Why would my boyfriend call me if he's right here, Gallagher?" Mickey gave a knowing look. Mickey and Ian never had a formal way of announcing to each other they were a couple. They never asked each other out and that's how it went. They didn't a normal upbringing. Fuck being normal actually; that's boring. They never needed words to know they were a couple. They just knew.

"Clayton."

"Fuck him. Figure I'd ignore him and he'd take the hint especially after last night." Mickey looked at Ian as Ian smirked at him. "Fucked me like you haven't fucked in awhile."

"All I had to do was fuck you?" Ian watched as Mickey walked back to the kitchen and placed three pancakes on a plate and five on another plate. The five were for Ian. He walked to the table.

Mickey sat down. "No. You took me on a date to a place that shouldn't have much meaning but it has meaning. Still aren't off the hook."

"I'm not?"

"Trust is key, carrot top." Mickey poured syrup all over his pancakes. "Gotta build that trust back."

Ian nodded and took a bite of his pancakes. Trust. He can build trust. He'd do whatever he could to make sure Mickey knew that this is what he wanted. He got Mickey back; one step closer to building the life he dreamed about many years ago. He wanted a kid with Mickey. He would be able to adopt someone of their own or take Yevgeny in. 

 

Their day was busy with work and more work. Ian was called to help patients all day and Mickey cooked all day while helping Fiona with her laundromat. They couldn't wait to see each other again that night and have a beer or two. Ian made it home first and dropped his backpack off in their bedroom. Home. He noticed Mandy wasn't home. She was probably pulling a double at her job or busy with friends. He walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He scanned the fridge for ingredients to make lasagna -- Gallagher style. Gallagher style lasagna is really just a basic lasagna but they've been calling it that since they were kids. He found the right ingredients and started preparing the meal. 

He walked to the table and placed two plates on the table with silverware; not a fancy dinner but it's a dinner. Mickey deserves a meal cooked by his boyfriend. While he was setting everything out, Mickey walked into the house. "What's that smell?"

"Cooking you dinner?" 

Mickey looked at Ian and tried not to smile. He didn't want to let Ian know he appreciated this. Trust was slowly building. "Gonna make me get used to this domestic life, Ian."

 

After they ate dinner, they watched a movie and, of course, they argued who was hotter. "No way Vin Diesel is hotter than him," Ian said, looking at Mickey.

"That body. You are blind." Mickey laughed and looked at Ian when the movie was over. "You need glasses. Dinner was good by the way." He took a sip of his beer that he had on the table in front of them. 

"Thank you. Family recipe." Mickey looked at Ian and they both laughed. "Easiest thing to cook and Frank claimed it was his mom's recipe." Ian grabbed his beer bottle and took a long sip. He looked at Mickey who looked like he was in deep thought. "You seem like there's something you need to say."

"No, man. I'm alright." Mickey took a deep breath and looked at a wall. He loved the Milkovich house but it brings painful memories. "I have abandonment issues. Parents," he said in a whisper. "It's why I can't trust you instantly."

Ian nodded and moved closer to Mickey. "I won't abandon you." 

Mickey looked at Ian. He was sure Ian would never abandon him again but he had a hard time believing it. 


End file.
